The Perfect Man
by the autumn evening
Summary: SasuSaku.Oneshot. AU "Selamat datang di kompleks kami, tetangga baru! Ini adalah keluargaku dan pohon mangga kami yang sempurna!"/Masa kecil mereka dimulai saat Sakura bermain dengan katak, tatapan tajam Sasuke, disaksikan pohon mangga./"Aku tahu kau lebih memilih mendekati kakakku sekali lagi."/"Aku… aku pikir kau bisa menahan diri."/"Aku cowok."


**The Perfect Man**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** Oneshot. AU. SasuSaku. TYPOS

This is an Indonesian translation of cutecrazyice's story with the same title. Done with permission.

check on my profil for original story's link

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku sudah mutusin dia."

Sasuke tidak mendongakan kepala dari buku yang ia baca, masih berkonsentrasi pada adegan Othello membunuh Desdemona, yang masih tidak tahu betapa kacaunya keadaan. Ada suara kibasan di belakang Sasuke sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut memukul belakang kepalanya, walau tidak menimbuklan efek besar. Mencoba untuk tidak memutar bola mata, Sasuke tetap memusatkan konsentrasinya pada barisan tulisan dalam buku.

"Iya, aku dengar."

"Habis kau tidak kasih respon."

"Hn."

Ada suara hentakan di belakangnya, diikuti desahan hening. Duapuluh menit kemudian, keheningan terus berlangsung membuat Sasuke ingat bahwa Sakura tidak pernah diam selama ini. Maka ia mendongak, Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura yang tengah telentang di atas sofa berbentuk buncissambil menatap langit- langit kamar dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Sakura?"

Hening.

"Sakura," ia mencoba lagi. Saat gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun, Sasuke mendesah dan menutup bukunya. Ia berdiri dan melangkah untuk duduk di samping Sakura, memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya.

Pacar pertama Sakura adalah seorang pemuda super brengsek, seluruh sekolah tahu akan hal itu. Namun Sakura seperti buta—setidaknya gadis itu mencoba mengabaikannya saat ia bersama pria itu. Sakura lebih memilih pamer kemesraan dan bertingkah seolah mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang teramat mencintai satu sama lain dan tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Dunia yang mereka bentuk hancur saat Sakura menemukan Deidara –nama si Brengsek- tengah melakukan tarian _tango_ horizontal dengan seorang gadis yang lebih muda dari Sakura di laboratorium fisika. Hari itu Sakura dan Ino berencana mengerjakan tugas ekstra di laboratorium fisika.

Saat Sakura masih tidak mau berbicara, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Aku tahu kau tidak begitu menyukainya."

Hening.

Sakura mendesah dan memutar kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Memang."

"Aku tahu kau sudah _move on_ dalam…sehari saja."

"Memang."

"Aku tahu kau lebih memilih mendekati kakakku sekali lagi."

Kalimat terakhirnya adalah sebuah candaan –Sasuke seharusnya menyadari bahwa gurauannya sama sekali tidak lucu dan dia seharusnya tidak membahas hal itu tadi. Namun candaannya rupanya cukup untuk mengembalikan kerlingan cahaya di mata hijau Sakura semakin berkilau.

Sasuke seharusnya tetap menutup mulutnya.

"Itu ide yang sangat bagus, Sasuke-kun!"

Sungguh, seharusnya Sasuke tidak membuka mulut sama sekali.

.

.

.

 **The Perfect Man**

Oleh : cutecrazyice

.

.

.

Saat Haruno Sakura bertemu Uchiha Sasuke untuk kali pertama, saat itu adalah minggu pertama di musim semi. Itu bukanlah suka pada pandangan pertama.

Usia Sakurabaru tujuh tahun, tepat satu hari sebelum hari itu. Sakura tengah bermain dengan satu set cangkir teh mainan yang baru diberikan oleh orangtuanya, dengan seiris kue kacang yang duduk manis di atas meja kecilnya. Hari masih pagi, namun gadis kecil itu tidak memedulikannya. Ia sudah sibuk memulai 'pesta' dengan teman- temannya –seekor siput sungguhan bernama Tsunade, ular mainan dari karet bernama Orochimaru dan seekor katak sungguhan bernama Jiraiya. Katak itu sangat tidak penurut dan terus melompat berkeliling di rerumputan, bukannya duduk di kursi merah jambu yang sudah disediakan Sakura. Setidaknya Tsunade dan Orochimaru bisa diam di tempat, dan mengizinkan Sakura menuangkan teh untuk mereka tanpa protes.

Sakura sampai di cangkir kedua dan gigitan kue ketiganya saat sebuah mobil van berhenti di depan rumah sebelah, diikuti sebuah mobil warna gelap. Seorang pria dan wanita keluar dari dalamnya dan berjalan masuk ke rumah besar itu, diikuti seorang anak kecil dengan rambut dan sepasang mata warna hitam. Bocah itu mengedarkan mata ke sekeliling kompleks dengan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi. Tidak lama sampai sepasang mata hitam itu menemukan Sakura, dan benda yang ada di meja plastik kecilnya. Bocah itu melihat siput (yang tengah merayap di pinggiran kursi) dan katak besar (yang kini ada di atas meja), hidungnya mengerut.

Sakura melambaikan tangan, berteriak bahwa namanya adalah Sakura dan selamat datang di kompleks kami, tetangga baru! Ini adalah keluargaku dan pohon mangga kami yang sempurna!

Bocah laki- laki itu mengabaikan Sakura. Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu adalah tipikal bocah dingin yang tidak tahu bagaimana bersenang- senang dengan binatang yang lucu.

Hari berikutnya, ibu Sakura berkunjung ke tetangga baru mereka, keluarga Uchiha dan turut membawa serta Sakura. Satu tangan menggandeng Sakura, satunya lagi menahan satu pan pai apel yang baru keluar dari pemanggang dengan asap masih mengepul. Saat pintu terbuka, ada seorang anak laki-laki muda lagi- lagi dengan rambut dan sepasang mata hitam , kali ini terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Sakura. Saat ibunya mengenalkan diri padaanak itu, ia mengangguk dan mengizinkan mereka masuk.

Ia tersenyum menatap Sakura. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura-san."

Saat Sakura bertemu Uchiha Itachi dalam minggu pertama di musim semi yang sama, itu bukan suka pada pandangan pertama.

Itu cinta.

* * *

Pada ulangtahun Sakura yang kesembilan, Sakura merayu ayahnya untuk membuatkan pesta untuknya. Sakura mencoba memasukan Jiraya ke dalam celana Sasuke agar bocah itu berteriak seperti anak perempuan. Sakura juga mencoba membuat Itachi memperhatikan rambutnya yang panjang. Ia sengaja memanjangkan rambut karena ia pernah mendengar Sasuke berbicara kepada teman sekelasnya, Uzumaki Naruto bahwa gadis impian Itachi adalah gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang yang indah dan terbang berkibas jika tertiup angin. Tentu saja Naruto menertawakannya, bocah pirang itu bilang bahwa Itachi ingin gadis yang berambut panjang karena dia juga berambut panjang dan ia tidak mau salah dikira seorang gadis.

Sakura meninju hidung Naruto dan membuat bocah pirang malang itu ketakutan padanya hari itu.

Usaha Sakura untuk mendapatkan perhatian Itachi tidak berjalan lancer, karena Itachi bahkan tidak hadir dalam pestanya. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke membawakan hadiahnya – _sweater_ ungu yang adalah hadiah dari keluarga Uchiha, walau Sakura menerimanya dengan pikiran bahwa hadiah itu dari Itachi seorang. Sakura selalu memakainya setiap ada Itachi, membuat Itachi tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan yang kemudian direspon oleh jeritan bahagia Sakura tepat di telinga kecil Sasuke.

Lima minggu kemudian, _sweater_ itu ketumpahan cat oren oleh Naruto. Karena ingin terus menyimpannya, Sakura meletakan _sweater_ itu di atas kursi plastiknya, menyebutnya kursi kebesaran ratu.

Kursi itu menjadi tempat bermalas- malasan favorit Tsunade.

* * *

"Kenapa kau terus mengganggunya?"

Pada saat umurnya duabelas tahun, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau cinta tidak melihatmu bagaikan kau adalah satu- satunya orang di dunia dan tidak ada orang lain yang cukup berharga untuk diberikan perhatiannya selain dia. Sakura sering membaca di novel roman yang sering ia pinjam dari kakak Kiba bahwa hal- hal semacam itu benar adanya. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bisa merubah keputusan Sakura untuk tidak memenangkan hati Itachi.

Atau setidaknya membuat Itachi membawa Sakura pergi kencan.

"Aku bukan mengganggunya, aku menunjukan rasa cintaku."

" _Che_ , itu menyebalkan."

Sakura mengabaikan kalimat Sasuke dan mengibaskan tangan menyuruhnya diam, lebih memilih menatap ke luar jendela menunggu Itachi pulang dari sekolah. Naruto datang lebih awal dari Sakura, jelas sekali bahwa bocah pirang itu main ke rumah Sasuke hanya agar ia bisa melihat Sakura dan mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya. Kegiatan dua temannya itu membuat Sasuke sebal, biasanya ia meninggalkan keduanya dan pergi ke halaman untuk bermain bola.

Tentu saja Naruto mengikutinya, berteriak bahwa ia bisa menendang lebih keren daripada Sasuke.

Saat Itachi pulang, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah kelelahan, dan Sakura bosan –namun ekpresi keduanya berubah melihat apa yang Itachi bawa di tangannya, dan saat Sakura melihat wajah Itachi.

"Kue! Kau bawa kue! Dan makan malam! ASIK!" Naruto berteriak girang, air liurnya hampir menetes.

Itachi tersenyum, "Ibu yang suruh. Ibu dan ayah akan pulang telat, orangtuamu juga, Sakura."

Mereka makan dengan lahap saat makan malam sudah siap dipanaskan dan kue tersaji. Uchiha yang lebih tua memotong kue dan memberikannya untuk Sakura, mengatakan bahwa gadis itu harus makan sampai kenyang sebelum pulang.

Sakura terbang di atas awan selama berminggu- minggu karenanya.

* * *

Usia Sakura empatbelas tahun saat ia memutuskan untuk merayu Itachi denganmenggunakan musik.

"Ini ide yang buruk."

Menghitung bunga di tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya tersusun rapi, Sakura mengabaikan kalimat dan pandangan Sasuke yang tajam padanya.

"Ide yang sangat buruk."

Koreksi : Menatap Sakura tajam sampai bisa melubangi kepalanya.

" _Psh_ , terserah. Kau sudah berjanji padaku."

Sasuke merengut karena kalimat Sakura adalah benar adanya. Ia tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali mengikuti gadis itu memanjat pohon sambil membawa gitar yang berat di pundaknya, melingkar sampai ke punggung. Bukan tugas yang mudah, karena ia juga harus mendorong Sakura dan menjaganya agar tidak jatuh dan tergelincir ke bawah. Ia juga tidak boleh banyak bicara.

Sasuke tidak mungkin mau melakukannya kalau saja ia tidak kalah taruhan makan ramen dengan Naruto yang mana kalau ia kalah ia harus menuruti permintaan Naruto atau Sakura.

Setidaknya permintaan Sakura lebih mudah daripada keinginan Naruto yang menyuruhnya mencium semua penggemar wanitanya di pipi. _Che_.

"Lebih tinggi, Sasuke-kun."

" _Che_ , kita bisa jatuh."

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah lihat batang yang lebih kokoh."

"Ini menggelikan."

"Kau yang menggelikan. Ayo cepat dorong aku lagi!"

Sasuke kembali mendorong Sakura, lima menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di ranting yang Sakura inginkan, mempersiapkan diri. Pohon itu terletak tepat di luar jendela kamar Itachi, tempat yang sempurna untuk Sasuke mulai memetik gitar dan Sakura menyanyikan lagu cintanya.

Sasuke mulai berpikir apakah seharusnya tadi ia memilih permintaan Naruto saja.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mendesis girang. "Tirainya tersingkap, dan jendelanya terbuka!"

" _Tch_ , ini menggelikan."

"Mulai," perintah Sakura.

"Hn-"

"Mulaaaai."

Menggerutu, Sasuke mulai memetik gitar. Gadis merah muda itu mendongakan kepala dan menajamkan telinga, menunggu alunan nada sambil mencoba melihat pemuda tercintanya. Alunan intro lagu mulai berakhir, Sakura membuka mulut, bersiap meluapkan isi hatinya—

Sakura berhenti. Ia menatap ke depan. Lampu kamar Itachi baru saja dinyalakan, ia dapat melihat Itachi—hanya saja dia tidak sendiri. Wajah sang Uchiha itu tengah tenggelam di ceruk leher seorang gadis, sebelum menangkap bibirnya.

Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.

Sakura panik dan memundurkan badan, tidak mendengar suara Sasuke yang memperingatkan bahwa mereka tidak sedang berada di atas tanah, namun di atas ketinggian. Terlambat.

Sakura merasakan suara hempasan tubuh di udara, sebelum suarak ' _krak'_ keras terdengar di telinga. Tubuhnya kaku, ia merasakan tubuhnya menyentuh tanah keras, disusul kedua kakinya. Lagi- lagi suara ' _krak'_ terdengar nyaring, disusul teriakan Sasuke sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam.

Sasuke dikurung di dalam rumah selama satu bulan kerenanya.

Pergelangan kaki Sakura retak, begitu juga hatinya.

* * *

Sasuke enambelas tahun saat Sakura mulai mengencani seorang pria bernama Kankuro, seorang pemuda yang sangat menyukai tato dan seni melukis tubuh.

"Dia aneh."

"Tidak."

"Lebih aneh daripada Teme."

"Hey, jangan membicarakan pacarku seperti itu!"

"Pacar yang baru tiga hari, hn."

"Ini akan bertahan lama." bela Sakura.

Mereka putus satu bulan kemudian.

Pacar Sakura selanjutnya adalah siswa sekolah keperawatan bernama Kabuto. Kerlingan di balik kacamatanya membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa pemuda itu ingin membedah tubuh Sakura untuk dijadikan percobaan.

Mereka berakhir selama dua bulan.

Pacar ketiga Sakura adalah seorang pemuda yang fanatik dengan agama namun sering mengumpat, namanya Hidan. Rambutnya putih dan selalu diberi gel, membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa umurnya tidak semuda apa yang ia bilang. Cara pemuda itu berbicara tentang kepercayaannya membuat Sasuke khawatir.

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan memanfaatkanmu untuk korban persembahannya pada dewa?"

" _Pfft.._. Kau ngomong apa sih, Sasuke?"

"Itu, hiasan lenganmu yang baru."

Sakura merengut. "Kau cuma cemburu karena aku bukan antisosial sepertimu. Hidan itu tampan dan baik, Sasuke-kun."

"Dia mungkin sudah menyiapkan pisau."

"DIAM!"

Hubungan Sakura dan Hidan hanya berakhir dalam dua minggu. Karena pada akhirnya dugaan Sasuke benar –Hidan sudah merencanakan untuk menggunakan keperawanan Sakura untuk suatu ritual persembahan. Brengsek.

Deidara, pacar keempatnya cukup normal. Hanya saja pria itu terobsesi dengan petasan, membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa mungkin pemuda itu bercita- cita menjadi teroris suatu hari nanti. Atau mungkin ia berniatikut kontes kecantikan, mengingat pemuda itu terlalu memperhatikan penampilan rambutnya.

Saat berita menyebar bahwa Deidara selingkuh dan Sakura akhirnya memutuskannya, tiga minggu kemudian Itachi putus dengan kekasihnya. Tidak lama setelah itu Sakura akan kembali mengejar hati sang Uchiha.

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakannya."

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya, Sasuke-kun. Percaya deh."

"Kau terdengar seperti Naruto."

Dan rencana Sakura kembali dimulai.

* * *

Ide pertama Sakura adalah untuk kembali merayu dengan menggunakan musik. Namun kali ini sambil membawa sekeranjang mangga di luar jendelanya, ditambah rekaman lagu favorit Sakura. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Sakura norak, dan dia pasti akan dipanggil culun oleh Itachi, lebih culun dari Naruto jika ia tetap menjalankan rencana yang seperti anak TK ini.

Ide keduanya adalah menyemprotkan wewangian khas Sakura di kamar Itachi sampai pemuda itu mulai kecanduan dan haus akan kehadiran Sakura (katanya). Sasuke menolak ide itu seketika, mengatakan bahwa itu sangat bodoh dan sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Saat Sakura mengatakan ide ketiganya, Sasuke berharap ia menyetujui kedua ide Sakura sebelumnya.

"Tidak."

"Sasuke-kun, tolong?"

"Tidak akan."

Mereka berada di dapur, Sakura duduk di atas konter sedang Sasuke tengah sibuk mengiris tomat tanpa merasa terganggu. Namun gadis di sebelahnya terus saja mencoba mengganggunya.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon?"

"Itu menggelikan."

"Ini brilian!"

Dengan ekspresi seperti baru saja menelan kotoran, Sasuke memelototi Sakura. "Aku tidak akan berciuman denganmu hanya untuk membuat kakakku cemburu."

"Tapi ini akan berhasil!"

"Tch, buktinya pacar- pacarmu tidak pernah berhasil."

"Aku tidak memanfaatkan mereka untuk membuat Itachi cemburu!"

Jeda.

"Oke, mungkin sedikit, tanpa sengaja—tapi intinya adalah, kali ini kita benar- benar merencanakannya masak- masak."

"Haruno, memangnya kau pikir kakakku akan termakan trik bodoh seperti ini?"

"Uchiha, ini tidak bodoh! Dan ini pasti akan berhasil!"

"Tidak akan."

"Oke, baiklah. Terus menurutmu yang akan berhasil yang bagaimana?"

Keheningan cukup lama membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli tentang cara apa yang akan berhasil. Sakura hampir menyuarakan kefrustasiannya saat Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya dan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang frontal.

"Kau benar- benar ingin tahu apa yang kakakku inginkan? Dari seorang gadis?"

Tindakan Sasuke sangat mengejutkan sampai- sampai Sakura tidak bisa berbicara selama beberapa saat. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu?"

Sasuke mendesah menyerah. Ia melangkah maju dan berdiri di antara kedua kaki Sakura yang terbuka, tangannya meraih tangan Sakura agar berhenti bergerak. Sakura sedikit mengelak, menuduh Sasuke hanya ingin menjahilinya dan berbuat mesum. Sasuke menyangkal dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tertarik seperti itu kepada Sakura, _diam, Sakura_.

Sasuke mulai berbicara—karena tangan Sakura masih dalam gengaman Sasuke dan ia terlalu penasaran, maka gadis itu memutuskan untuk mendengarkan.

"Dia tidak suka pura- pura."

"Oke."

"Dia tidak suka gadis yang agresif."

 _Oh._

"Oke."

"Dia tidak suka gadis yang banyak bicara."

Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Dia juga bukan pria mesum. Daripada menyentuh kaki dan dadamu, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan-" Sakura semakin menatap tajam, "—dia lebih memilih melakukan ini."

Sasuke meletakan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan menarik tubuh mereka semakin dekat, membuat wajah mereka hampir bertabrakan.

"Sasuke?"

Mengabaikan Sakura, Sasuke terus menjelaskan bahwa Itachi menyukai gadis yang pintar, gadis cerdas yang tidak mudah cemburu atau berkhianat. Gadis yang senang menghabiskan waktu untuk mendiskusikan masalah politik, seni dan hal- hal yang penting dalam kehidupan. Mata Sakura bersinar, senyum penuh khayal tersungging di bibirnya. Ia menyadari bahwa Itachi yang sedang digambarkan Sasuke lebih sempurna daripada yang semula ia pikirkan. Senyum gadis itu memudar saat merasakan ibu jari Sasuke mulai mengelus siku Sakura, gerakan simpel yang membuat gadis itu melompat dan menatap Sasuke kaget. Gadis itu menyadari bahwa kepala Sasuke sedikit dimiringkan agar pemudaitu dapat melihat mata Sakura dengan lebih jelas.

"…Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Apa Itachi akan menatapku seperti ini?"

"Hn."

Ditengah sesi saling tatap mereka, Itachi berjalan masuk dapur, baru selesai mandi dengan tas menggantung di pundak.

"Oh, aku mengganggu ya."

Pemikiran bahwa Itachi akan pergi dengan pemikiran yang salah bahwa ia telah mengganggu kegiatan Sasuke dan Sakura, padahal tidak, cukup membuat Sakura panik. Jika gadis itu panik, maka dia bukan lah orang yang paling pintar di muka bumi, ia biasanya asal bicara dan mengatakan apa saja yang ada di pikirannya.

"Sasuke, mau menunggangi _joystick_ -ku?"*

Bukan dengan raut cemburu, Itachi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh sebelum tersenyum dan berpamitan pergi.

Satu minggu kemudian, Sasuke masih belum bisa menahan malu dari kejadian paling memalukan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Sakura tujuhbelas tahun saat gadis itu mulai bosan bersikap terlalu sopan di depan Itachi, sebuah ide baru melayang di kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun? Siapa yang lebih bisa menahan diri? Kau atau Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Menahan diri? Tahu lah, yang lebih bisa tahan dari godaan?"

"Kami sama- sama bisa."

"Yakin?"

"Ya." Sasuke menjawab percaya diri, nada sombong jelas dari suaranya. "Kami para Uchiha terbentuk seperti itu."

Sakura memiringkan kepala, menimbang-nimbang. "Hmm. Jadi kalau aku menciummu, kau bisa melawanku?"

"Jangan bodoh, Sakura."

"Baiklah."

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke jatuh terbaring di ranjang karena tekanan yang tiba- tiba. Sebelum sempet menyadarinya, Sakura sudah duduk menindihnya, kedua tangan mendarat di atas dada Sasuke dan ketegasan mengisi kedua iris hijaunya. Sudah tahu apa yang akan Sakura lakukan, Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Dasar idiot."

"Tidak, ini brilian."

Karena dia adalah Sakura dan Sasuke mengenalnya hampir sepanjang hidup, pemuda itu tahu cara terbaik untuk membuat Sakura berhenti adalah dengan tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali. Jika dia tetap diam dalam posisi ini tanpa protes atau perlawanan sama sekali, Sakura akan berpikir bahwa idenya buruk dan berhenti mengganggunya.

"Apapun yang sedang kau rencanakan, tidak akan berhasil. Aku tidak akan tergoda, Sakura."

"Kalau gitu kita coba saja," gumam Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura mulai melakukan misinya.

Sakura mulai menghujani Sasuke dengan ciuman pelan dan lembut di tempat yang ia tahu sering dicium oleh ibunya—pipi. Lalu turun, ciuman seringan kapas menyapu seluruh wajah Sasuke sampai Sakura mencapai area pertemuan antara pundak dan leher dan berkonsentrasi lebih di sana.

Ciuman berubah menjadi hisapan.

"Hn."

Terjemahan: tidak.

Tangannya mulai bergerak – jemari menari di atas kulit, menekan area yang mungkin akan membuatnya mendapat respon dari Sasuke: leher, pergelangan tangan, perut.

"Sudah berhasil?"

"Hn."

Terjemahan : tidak.

Sakura menggulung kaos Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu membeku. Gadis itu lalu menciumnya di sana, merasakan sedikit panas.

Terjemahan : Kena kau, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka mulai terbawa suasana, dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan mereka saat seharusnya berhenti. Mungkin saat tangan Sasuke menyelip di rambutnya, menariknya ke atas sedikit memaksa. Mungkin saat Sakura kembali ke atas dan mulai mencium bibir Sasuke dengan seluruh hasrat di dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan Itachi. Mungkin saat bibir Sasuke mulai memberikan respon. Sesuatu yang tadinya hanya coba- coba dan sebuah gurauan, mulai tak terkontrol. Tangan Sasuke meremas pinggul Sakura—tidak lama sampai Sasuke menyuruh Sakura menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya di bawah sana.

"Sial, Sakura." Sasuke menggeram.

Kalimat Sasuke membunyikan alarm di kepala Sakura namun kembali terlupakan saat bibir Sasuke mulai mendominasi, masuk dan berkenalan dengan seluruh sel di dalam mulut Sakura. Rasa menggelenyar melebur menjadi gairah, tidak ada ruang untuknya berpikir. Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke di bawah kaosnya, menggulungnya ke atas disusul telapak tangan yang meremas salah satu aset di bawah _bra_ miliknya. Nafas Sakura berhenti, tanpa berpikir Sakura menekankan pinggulnya ke bawah—menimbulkan geraman dalam yang bergetar sampai ke tenggorokannya sendiri. Pikiran Sakura semakin jauh terbang.

Detik selanjutnya, Sakura terdorong ke belakang, bibir dan tangan Sasuke pergi dari kulitnya.

Saat akalnya sudah kembali, Sakura menemukan Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang, sedang dirinya sendiri masih terbaring lemas. Mereka sama- sama bernafas satu- satu, ia menatap punggung Sasuke, Sasuke menatap lantai.

Hening.

Sakura berbicara lirih. "Aku… aku pikir kau bisa menahan diri."

"Aku cowok." Jawab Sasuke ternag- terangan. "dan lupakan bahwa hal ini pernah terjadi."

"Baiklah."

Malam itu saat Sakura berbaring di atas ranjang, mencoba terlelap, dia tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk—suara pintu yang menutup pelan saat Sasuke pergi, atau fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa melupakannya saperti yang Sasuke minta.

* * *

Sakura tidak menyadarinya sampai ia melihat Sasuke mencium habis- habisan seorang senior di dalam gudang sekolah,rasa pahit membakar di dada dan tenggorokannya.

Duapuluh empat jam kemudian, Sakura memutuskan bahwa apa yang ia rasakan adalah salah. Ia hanya sedang bingung untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Itachi sampai- sampai merasa seperti itu terhadap Sasuke.

Saatnya menjernihkan kebingungannya.

…

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Hanya mau memperjelas –yang terjadi kemarin akan tetap menjadi rahasia kita kan?"

"Hn."

"Dan itu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

"Hn."

"Jangan harap aku akan jatuh cinta padamu dan mengacaukan persahabatan kita,"

"Che, tidak akan."

* * *

Sasuke tujuhbelas tahun saat ia putus dengan partner-berciuman- di- gudang nya, dan Sakura senang karena akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke seutuhnya lagi. Mungkin dia egois, namun mungkin dia memang gadis yang egois – menginginkan dua pemuda Uchiha yang mungkin memiliki banyak hal lebih baik untuk dilakukan daripada menghabiskan waktu (dan jatuh cinta) dengan gadis biasa sepertinya.

Sakura tengah mengunjungi Sasuke di kamarnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, mengobrol tentang gosip terkini yang ia dengar dari Ino, kekonyolan Naruto dan menceritakan Itachi yang menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit dengannya kemarin untuk mengobrol tentang cita- cita mereka dalam hidup.

Di tengah ceritanya, Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap langit- langit kamar. Setelah beberapa saat dalam hening, Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat udara berhenti masuk ke paru- paru Sakura.

"Mungkin kau tidak seharusnya di sini malam ini. Kita tidak bisa sedekat ini lagi, Itachi bisa berpikir bahwa kita berkencan. Ini tidak akan membantu rencanamu untuk mendapatkannya."

Rasaya seperti tidak ada oksigen yang tersisa di paru- paru Sakura, jantungnya berkedut sakit sampai- sampai ia harus berkedip beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

"Benar juga." kata Sakura dengan nada riang, "kau memang sangat pintar." Sakura mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan meninggalkan kamar Sasuke secepat mungkin, merasa menjadi pecundang terbesar di dunia.

Mungkin dia memang pecundang.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, bungaku tercinta, kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini!"

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Terimakasih, Lee."

"Dan aku akan mencintaimu sepanjang sisa hidupku!"

"Terimakasih, Lee. Kau sangat manis."

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah ragu untuk mengatakannya padamu—aku akan jujur dengan perasaanku padamu, Sakura-chan!"

Senyum Sakura memudar.

* * *

Di hari ulangtahun kedelapan belasnya, setelah pesta kejutan dari Ino berakhir, Sakura pergi untuk menemui Itachi di kamarnya. Ia berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, bahwa ia mencintai Itachi sejak kecil, saat ia mengenal cinta adalah hal yang masih murni. Awalnya, Itachi hanya diam, menatap Sakura yang berdiri di tengah kamarnya, gugup, penuh harap dan sedikit mabuk.

"Aku tahu."

Jawaban Itachi mengejutkan Sakura, ia terperangah.

"Aku tahu sejak awal, Sakura. Kau tidak begitu pandai dalam menyembunyikannya."

Sakura masih terperangah, mencoba mencerna ucapan Itachi dengan kepala yang masih dalam pengaruh cairan alkohol. Mungkin karena jalan pikirannya yang melambat, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Itachi sudah bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Saat ia sudah benar- benar mencerna situasi, Sakura menatap mata Itachi dan mengeluarkan kalimat yang terasa benar, senatural bernafas.

"Cium aku."

Dengan lembut, Itachi membawa Sakura menuju dinding terdekat dan melakukan apa yang gadis itu minta.

Rasanya gemilang, menyenangkan dan sepanas yang Sakura bayangkan, gadis itu membiarkan dirinya terbawa. Tangan Itachi lembut mengelus sepanjang kulitnya, bibir menangkap bibirnya, menyesap lapar manisnya. Kemudian alarm panik di kepala Sakura berbunyi, suara itu mengatakan bahwa apa yang tengah ia lakukan adalah salah, ini tidak seharusnya terjadi—suara itu menyebar dalam tubuh Sakura, mencengkeram hatinya membuat gadis itu mendorong tubuh Itachi.

Saat Sakura menatap sesuatu di balik punggung Itachi, ia menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di luar pintu kamar, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Lain kali tolong tutup pintunya."

Lalu Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan Sakura bersama Itachi yang hanya berdiri sambil menatap gadis yang masih mencoba memasukan udara ke paru- paru. Sakura menatap Itachi, seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala memerah malu. Pikiran dan hatinya berperang agar ia memutuskan untuk memperjelas apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi , kenapa berciuman dengan Itachi terasa sangat salah dan menyakitkan.

Raut wajah Sakura muram saat kesadaran menghantamnya seperti potongan _puzzle_ baru saja membentuk sempurna di kepalanya.

Wajah Itachi menyunggingkan senyum penyesalan. "Aaah, sepertinya itu bukan ciuman yang kau harapkan."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Ciumannya… sempurna."

"Tidak semua yang sempurna itu benar."

Benar.

Sakura meminta maaf, dan pergi.

* * *

Sasuke menemukan Sakura di halaman belakang, tersembunyi di balik pohon mangga dan menatap bintang. Ada jejak air mata di kelopak matanya, yang seketika ia hapus saat melihat Sasuke.

"Hentikan."

"Terserah aku mau nangis kapan saja-"

"Berhenti menyembunyikannya dariku."

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya membasuh wajah dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Raut tidak sabar tergambar di wajah Sasuke yang hanya disinari pantulan cahaya bulan, pemuda itu mendudukan diri di samping Sakura. Ia menggeram seperti seekor singa yang siap untuk menyerang.

"Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"Itachi? Tentu saja tidak."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Berhenti bersembunyi." ulang Sasuke, sebelum menangkap wajah Sakura dan menatapnya dalam. Perhatian Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung apakah ia harus bahagia karena Sasuke peduli, atau marah karena pemuda itu ikut campur dalam masalahnya padahal ia sendiri yang pernah menyuruh Sakura agar meninggalkannya sendiri. Agar mereka tidak usah dekat lagi.

Sakura tertawa. Ia terus tertawa sampai tubuhnya berguling di atas rumput, dan rumput menggelitikinya sampai ia terus tertawa. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa airmata turut mengalir dari kedua irisnya sampai tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipinya, menghapus mereka.

Tawa Sakura berubah menjadi isakan tak terkontrol, untuk beberapa saat, Sakura berpikir apakah dia sudah gila.

"Aku gila. Aku gila dan bodoh. Kau harus menjauh dariku, yang jauh."

Sasuke tidak memedulikan kalimat Sakura dan memeluk tubuh Sakura ke dalam kungkungan lengannya.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Itachi? Tidak."

"Aku sedang membicarakan Uchiha yang lainnya."

Mungkin itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan, namun Sakura terkehut mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia menatap sepasang mata biru dalam Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dewasa (sejak kapan bocah ini menjadi sedewasa ini?).

"Kelihatan jelas ya?"

"Tidak. Itu karena aku memahamimu dengan baik. Kau kan cinta pertamaku."

Sakura merona, meresapi kalimat Naruto.

"Tapi dia lebih mengerti aku. Kalau kau bisa tahu, berarti…"

"Oh, kau tahu si Teme yang antisosial itu, dia bisa jadi sangat bodoh."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Jadi kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Aku tidak akan. Cinta tak berbalas biar tetap tak berbalas sampai akhir."

Hening.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku benci harus mengatakan ini, tapi kau juga sangat bodoh."

* * *

Fajar di hari ulangtahun Sasuke, Sakura terbangun oleh parfum dan aroma tubuh Sasuke yang sudah sangat ia kenal, dan musik yang mengalun dari luar kamarnya. Pikiran Sakura seketika terjaga, walau bibirnya mencoba menahan kuapan. Gadis itu membuka jendela untuk mendapatkan kejutan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Ada seorang pemuda yang duduk di atas ranting, dengan radio portabel di sebelahnya dan sebuah mangga di tangan. Ekspresi keras kepalanya seperti mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia harus puas dengan radionya, karena Sasuke tidak akan bernyanyi untuk Sakura sampai dunia hancur sekalipun. Suara alunan lagu Lady Gaga mengalun, mungkin adalah lagu terbodoh yang dimainkan pada saat- saat seperti ini.

"Lagunya tidak sesuai." kata Sakura.

"Hn."

"Harusnya yang romantis, malahan disko begini."

"Hn."

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkanku dengan mudah. Aku bukan gadis gampangan seperti yang kau kira."

"Tch. Apa artinya satu tahun kalau dibandingkan dengan sebelas tahun?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tuli, Haruno. Hanya buta."

Sadar dengan arti dari kalimat Sasuke, kebahagiaan mengudara seperti gelembung di hati Sakura. Gadis itu berusahan menahan senyum yang hampir meledak dari tekanan kebahagiaan di dadanya.

 _Oh. Oh._

"Sebelas tahun? Serius? Kau benar- benar pejuang sejati, Sasuke-kun."

"Dan kau sangat tidak peka."

Senyumnya tidak lagi bisa disembunyikan, ia juga tidak mau repot- repot menahannya.

"Jadi di mana keranjang yang penuh dengan mangga untukku, wahai pemuda menawan?"

Sasuke merengut.

Dan Sakura berpikir, ini dia.

Dia adalah pria tak sempurnaku.

Itachi memang benar.

Tidak semua yang sempurna itu benar.

* * *

Mereka sembilanbelas tahun, dan berada di puncak dunia.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duet dalam pesta kejutan untuk Itachi?"

"Tidak."

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Tidak."

"Tapi Mikoto akan menyukainya!"

"Tch, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Fugaku-san akan semakin bangga padamu."

"Sakura-"

"Aku mohon?"

"—aku tidak akan menyanyikan lagu Lady Gaga untuk ulangtahun kakakku."

"Kalau kau mau… aku akan menunggangi _joystick_ mu. Malam ini."

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Diam."

Akhirnya mereka menyanyikan lagu berbahasa jepang –Sakura saja, Sasuke hanya memetik gitarnya malas sambil berpikir bahwa ini sangat memalukan. Tapi setidaknya ada Sakura di sampingnya. Sampai mereka menua bersama, ia harap.

Terkadang Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia terlalu lemah jika berhadapan dengan Sakura, ia harus memukul dirinya sendiri agar sadar.

Sepertinya ia memang harus memukul dirinya.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Joystick_ is a slank language for a man genital (pen*s). Dipakai dua kali dalam cerita, yaitu :

*"Sasuke, mau menunggangi _joystick_ -ku?"

*"Kalau kau mau… aku akan menunggangi _joystick_ mu. Malam ini."

Di kalimat pertama: bisa diartikan Sakura nawarin Sasuke buat pake _joystick_ mainan dia ( _wink_ ) _no wonder_ Sasuke malu banget selama seminggu. LOL. Kalo di kalimat kedua jelas lah maksud Sakura apa, sampai- sampai Sasuke rela nahan malu nemenin Sakura nyanyi buat hadiah Itachi. Sasuke needs his own gift! Kaya yang dia bilang, dia kan cowok. (LOL lagi)

Untuk **goodbye summer** yang udah rikues The Perfect Man, semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya dek.

Sebelum ada yang protes kalo plotnya sangat pasaran dan mirip dengan beberapa fanfic yang sudah ada, I know. I know. Itu juga yang bikin Eve agak maju-mundur pas mau nerjemahin karena **goodbye summer** pengin ini diterjemahin, so yeah… Kalo fanfic originalnya sendiri ditulis Juli tahun 2011.

Oh ya, sampai lupa **, Happy Birthday Sasuke Uchiha, I hope the (fiction)life that you live won't be too much to handle and you'll be happy with your wife and the kids.**

 **PS: TheCherryOnTop will be up in the near future**

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
